


That Day

by TVgirll1971



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVgirll1971/pseuds/TVgirll1971
Summary: Seven months before the pilot, an upset Ray goes to Will's to bro out. Instead, he finds an upset Gigi. Despite his best efforts, Ray is unable to resist her. Thus begins the relatitionship that will ultimately rock Ray's world.
Kudos: 1





	That Day

Ray was upset. He had a crappy day so he decided to go see Will. That was always a great distraction. He knocked on the door but it wasn’t Will who answered. It was Gigi. 

“Hey. Is Will here?”

“Of course he’s not here. Why would he be here?!” she replied, visibly upset. “He’s on another one of his damned missions!”

“The mission!” Ray thought, mentally kicking himself. Such an idiot! How the hell could he forget Will was on a mission in Tuscany? Ray started to turn around to leave when he noticed Gigi. Was she crying?

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ray asked. 

“What’s wrong?! Will is gone! He leaves me all alone in this apartment and I hate it! I hate it!” she pouted.

Ray knew Gigi hated Will being gone so often. He’d heard Will mention it often enough. Frankly, Ray didn’t understand why Will was with Gigi. She was nice and all, but a spy needed someone who understood the life; who understood why they did what they did. That wasn’t Gigi.

Feeling bad for Gigi and wanting to defend Will, Ray sat next to her on the couch and tried to explain to her why Will’s job was so important. Unfortunately, his words didn’t have much of an effect. All he succeeded in doing was making her feel worse. She didn’t think it was fair that Will had to be the one to travel so often. Why did he have to be the one to make sacrifices? Then all of a sudden, she started crying again—saying that she and Will were a mistake and they should break things off. She was so upset. All Ray wanted to do was console her. That’s all. That was the only reason he put his hand over her shoulder. He wanted to comfort her.

Then out of nowhere, she kissed him! He wanted to stop it. His brain kept saying this wasn’t right—this was Will’s girl! Unfortunately, he got lost in that kiss. He’d been so upset that day and so lonely for so long. Then she started touching him and all HE wanted was HER comfort. It was wrong but he needed it. He needed it so bad that day. He ran his fingers through her thick hair—oh God how he loved thick hair—and all rhyme or reason went out the window.

Afterwards, he couldn’t get out of there fast enough. He’d slept with his best friend’s fiancée! Who the hell does that? He was so shaken at what he’d done that he barely even looked at her. He could barely talk. “Tell Will to call me” he said as he rushed towards the door then he turned “No! Don’t tell him! Just forget I was here!”

A wave of guilt and self-loathing hit Ray after he left. What was wrong with him? Why would he do that? It wouldn’t happen again, Ray resolved. Will was his best friend so it couldn’t happen again. That pit he felt in his stomach should be able to ensure that. Unfortunately, Gigi had other plans.

“Gigi! What? What are you doing here?” Ray asked as he answered the door to his place a week later. 

“We need to talk.” She said as she stepped inside. “I can’t stop thinking about what happened.”

“No, no, no.” Ray blurted. “Nothing happened, okay. Nothing.”

“But you know it did. Ray,” she began as she walked over to him.

“Stop!” Ray said as he backed away from her “What happened-- it can’t happen again. You’re engaged to Will!”

“But I can’t stop thinking about you.” she said as she walked towards him again.

“Then try harder!” he exclaimed. “Will’s my best friend. I can’t do this to him. I-I can’t.” He paused for a moment and continued. “Don’t think about me. Alright? Just go back to Will and don’t think about me. Please.”

Unfortunately, Gigi didn’t stop thinking about him. She called him, left him messages, sent photos—she made it impossible for him to forget about her. After days of ignoring her, Ray had enough and went to her place when he knew Will was away.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ray demanded as he walked in the door.

“I need you.” Gigi began. 

“You don’t! Dammit, you’re engaged to my best friend!” 

“I know. It’s awful.” She said as she walked up to him and touched his chest. “It’s just he doesn’t understand me like you do.”

“What are you talking about? Will loves you.”

“Yes. But love’s not enough.”

“Yes, it is! Okay! It has to be!”

“It’s not. I’m-I’m breaking up with Will.” 

Ray’s world just shook. She couldn’t break up with Will! Ray pleaded with her to reconsider. He tried to tell her that Will loved her. He wanted to marry her. That even though things seemed tough now, they’d get better, she just had to work on it. Unfortunately, nothing Ray said moved her. She was adamant that her and Will were finished. After Gigi left, Ray tried to convince himself that it was for the best. Gigi wasn’t Will’s type anyway. Will liked mature, smart, self-sufficient women. Gigi was none of those. She was just a rebound. Will would be fine. 

A day later, Ray got a call from Will--the break-up happened and Ray could tell from Will’s voice that he wasn’t fine. He was wreck. His voice cracking, Will went on and on about the breakup—saying that he couldn’t understand why she’d end it. Ray tried to comfort him. He told him Gigi was just a flash in the pan, there were other fish in the sea. Unfortunately, nothing he said made Will feel better. Meanwhile, that pit in his own stomach that formed the day he slept with Gigi began getting heavier.

“I need to see you.” she texted to him soon after. He couldn’t believe it. Why was she doing this? Bad enough she broke Will’s heart, she had to keep dragging him into it? He tried ignoring the texts but when Will asked why he wasn’t answering his phone, Ray knew he had to put to a stop to it. So, he finally responded and asked her to meet him at his cottage. 

“You need to stop.” Ray told Gigi as soon as she walked in. “Okay? I told you. What happened was a mistake. You’re Will’s fiancée.”

“No, We broke up;” she demurred. 

“That doesn’t matter!” he said, frustrated. “Will’s at his place right now bawling his eyes out because you dumped him! You have to make things right with him or not but either way we can’t be together!”

“But why not?” Gigi asked as she walked closer to Ray. “Will and I were a mistake.” Putting her hand on his chest, she continued. “The way you comforted me that day. The way you put my mind at ease; Will never did that.”

Ray’s mind suddenly flashed back to that day. Not just what happened with Gigi but the whole damned day. The anniversary of Joanne’s death. The day he swore he’d never forget and somehow almost forgot! That day that he was so angry, so desperate for a distraction that he—Ray never finished his train of thought because suddenly he did what he swore wouldn’t happen again—he kissed Gigi! Just like that day, he lost all rhyme and reason and fell into bed with her.

Afterwards, Ray looked at himself in the mirror and couldn’t recognize the person he saw. He’d actually turned into the guy who sleeps with his best friend’s girl. Even worse was that a part of himself didn’t care. Okay, he did care that Will was so upset. That definitely bugged him. Ray didn’t know why he felt the need to be with Gigi. He didn’t love her. To be honest, she wasn’t even his type but there was this pull. It didn’t matter that he knew it was wrong; he had to be with her.

He told himself it’d only be a short fling. He’d get it out of his system and it’d be done. Meanwhile, Will wasn’t getting over Gigi that easily. He moped around like a sick puppy. Ray hated seeing Will like that—especially since it was all his fault. So, Ray decided to help Will the same way Will helped him when he lost Joanne—by hanging out. Unfortunately, Ray was easier to distract than Will. No matter how hard Ray tried, Will just wasn’t getting over her. Again, Ray tried ending things with Gigi, but she just pulled him back in and for some reason he was too weak to resist. Weeks turned into months and he still wasn’t stopping.

Eventually, he resolved himself that this was who he was now—the cliché; the man who steals his best friend’s girl. He never thought he’d be that guy but there he was. Did he like this new person he’d become? No. Did Will deserve to have a best friend who’d stab him in the back? No. Did Ray hate himself every time Will talked about Gigi. Yes! Did Ray wish he’d never seen Gigi that day? Definitely yes!!

Unfortunately, what's done was done. His only hope was to try his best to get Will out of his funk the same way Will helped him. He’d help Will get over Gigi. If Will got over Gigi, it would make things right again. It had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Joanne is referenced in my story "The Question of Gigi"
> 
> Gigi being a rebound for Will was established in Inferno by Fiery Tribune


End file.
